Miracles and Moonbeams
by ophidianpoet
Summary: Two mp3 programs, NVR (based on Rick Astley) and Ein (based on Enya) chat in Time's End, an ISO-friendly bar in Tron City. All characters belong to dizkonnekt.


Time's End, one of the more casual bars in Tron City, was having another uneventful night of business, and that was just how the proprietor, NVR, liked it. He'd established the place as somewhere for programs to go when they needed to unwind and decompress. He sat at the bar for a moment, surveying the establishment. Programs of all kinds could be seen, and if anyone was alone, they didn't stay that way for very long. NVR smiled to himself, watching a couple lonely programs find themselves some company. He was no matchmaker, but he got a lot of satisfaction from seeing programs happy. That was part of why he wrote his songs, after all. Absent-minded, he drummed his fingers on the bar as a strain of melody played in his head. "Miracles and moonbeams, wishes on a star," he sang quietly, letting his eyes rest on the neatly arranged rows of glasses Joli, his bartender, had polished. She was mixing drinks for customers down at the bar's opposite end, and NVR rested his chin in his hand, watching her work.  
Ah, Joli. NVR still couldn't believe someone like her had walked into his life, and ended up working for him. Granted, she was an ISO, and NVR understood how hard life was for them, so there was no shame in her asking for a job. Still, he hardly treated her like an employee. She would sometimes playfully tease him about how privileged he was to have a bartender like her, and he would sigh inwardly, Baby, you have no idea.  
NVR went on with his song, idly tracing concentric circles with a finger on the bar's smooth surface. "There are things I dream of, I know it sounds bizarre." "What's bizarre is you smudging the counter after I just cleaned it." NVR snapped out of his momentary reverie when Joli appeared across the bar, raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk. "Oh, jeez, you're right. Sorry Jo, I'll take care of it." he apologized, wiping the counter with a sleeve. Joli rolled her eyes at her boss's inelegance. "You know it's almost closing time, right? I'll be doing the last call in a few minutes." she asked. NVR blinked. He'd had no idea. He got up, straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "I'll give 'em one more before we close." he stated, as he made his way to the mic. Before he hit the stage, however, he spotted his friend Ein sitting in the corner, nursing a slim, elegant glass of bright white energy. NVR immediately changed routes and approached her slowly, not wanting to startle his fellow mp3 program. She looked rather out-of-place in the casual environment, with her elegant gown and sweeping over-skirt. "Hey there." NVR said with a smile.  
Ein looked up with an expression of relief. "Hello, NVR. You'll forgive me, I'm a bit out-of-focus at the moment. The Games have become quite taxing of late." she explained, gesturing for him to sit with her. NVR frowned, concerned, and leaned closer to her. "I've heard some real horror stories about what's going on in the arenas," he said quietly, "I know you can take care of yourself, Ein, but…just be careful, okay?" She gave him a tired smile in return. "I will. I've managed to keep myself active on the cycle circuits, and thus have avoided the more combative events. Well, only recently could they be called 'combative'", she took a drink of her energy and went on, wistfully, "You wouldn't know, but the games used to be purely tests of skill and strength. Especially the cycling. Now you've got programs trying to debilitate each other, sometimes even resulting in deresolution."  
Deresolution, death for programs. NVR found it hard to speak, imagining how it would feel to get the news of Ein's deresolution. The elegant MP3 program patted her friend's hand comfortingly,noting his worry. "I'll be alright, NVR. I know I don't look it, but I'm probably the best there is right now. I can outrun anyone on a cycle, especially if they've got unkind intentions. Don't worry." she insisted. "So, how proceeds the courting of your favored bartender?" Ein swiftly changed the subject, eyeing her friend over the rim of her glass and causing NVR to giggle nervously. "Eheheh, that's um, well, I kind of just…" he exhaled with relief when he heard Joli announce the last call from the bar. "Hey, would you look at that, it's almost…that time when nothing has to keep happening guess I should hit the stage before the night's out, glad we had this talk Ein, bye!" he said rapidly, almost sprinting away from her table and up to the stage. Ein chuckled to herself. She made a mental note to keep prodding him about his affection for the ISO he had working for him. NVR was the type to moon over someone for ages, and do nothing about it. While it was true that he was an independently functioning program and carry out his own operations, Ein knew deep in her code he needed someone to share his downtime with. She sipped her drink contentedly, enjoying the shy glance NVR gave in the direction of the bar before he slipped the mic off the stand.  
The low-key jazz that was playing over the club's speakers was lowered gradually, and replaced with music to accompany NVR's vocals. He ignored the few programs who were overcharged, drunk on too much energy, that called out for him to sing "that one song", and hoped Joli would listen, just like he did every time he picked up a mic.  
I walk the wire every night,  
I can't decide between wrong and right…  
Most of the programs in the bar listened appreciatively, now and then raising a glass to a favorite lyric. NVR resisted the urge to meet Joli's eyes, instead pouring out his feelings in the verses he sang. The song was about loving hopelessly, and not caring about what might be lost in the process. He had a lot to lose if he made his feelings public, liaisons between programs and ISOs were illegal under the Grid's new rulership. But for her, he almost didn't care. He was more scared of her not returning his affections than of punishment from the government.  
He wrapped up the song, and bid the programs good night. Ein gave him a nod as she swept out the door, gesturing for him to go speak to his bartender. Subdued music played over the club's sound system, the soft crooning of Manhattan Transfer ushering NVR's patron's out for the evening. Trying desperately to appear nonchalant, NVR sidled up to Joli and asked if he could walk her home. She looked at her boss quizzically. "I know ISOs don't get the best treatment in the city, but I can fend for myself, it's alright." she replied, not unkindly. "And I don't doubt it! I just wanna, y'know…talk to you about something. Nothing big, just a little one-on-one." he clarified, inwardly cheering himself on for not stumbling over any words. Joli smiled. "Okay, if it's that important to you. I'll be done in a sec." she agreed. NVR was more than content to sit and wait, listening to the music still playing in the bar. The streets of town, were paved with stars, sang the Manhattan Transfer. And as NVR walked out of his bar and offered Joli his arm, he couldn't agree more.


End file.
